Lewa (Generation 2)
Lewa, the Master of Jungle, later known as the Uniter of Jungle, is one of the six elemental heroes that were foretold in the Prophecy of Heroes. History Arrival Lewa, along with the rest of the Toa, were summoned to Okoto by the Protectors when they recited the Prophecy of Heroes. Lewa fell from the sky and crashed on the island. Vizuna, the Protector of Jungle and several local villagers, went to the crash-site, where the Toa stepped out of the flame. When he crashed, Lewa had forgotten his identity and past. The Protector told him about the Skull Spiders,and his destiny to defeat them and bring balance to the land. Vizuna told him there was no time to waste, and they quickly departed in search of the Golden Mask of Jungle. Journey to the Shrine They traveled through Okoto for weeks, fighting off Skull Spiders and avoiding dangers in the swamps and forests in the Region of Jungle. During that time the Protector told him of Ekimu and Makuta, and their fall. He also told the Toa of the dark forces moving throughout the land, searching for the mask. They eventually arrived in the most dangerous forest in the Region. Lewa saw the pedestal holding the Golden Mask of Jungle in the center of several spiked vines. The Toa jumped and slid on them towards the Mask. He grabbed it as he whipped past. Just as he grabbed it, Skull Spiders attacked. Vizuna attempted to hold off the Skull Spiders. Seeing that the Protector needed help, he lifted the Mask to his face. He put it on at the same time as the other five heroes across Okoto and elemental energy filled his body. The Protector was overwhelmed by the Spiders, Lewa swooped in and saved the Protector from the Spiders, completely obliterating them. Lewa landed and helped the Protector up when he got a vision from a mysterious being, showing an ancient and abandoned city. Vizuna told him that the vision was from Ekimu, the Mask Maker, and that he needed to leave for the City of the Mask Makers to find the Mask Maker and reclaim the Mask of Creation. Vizuna told him of the other five heroes, and that together, they would defeat the evil that lurked in the city. Lewa left the Protector in search of the legendary Ekimu. City of the Mask Makers Traveling inland, Lewa happened upon the City of the Mask Makers, located at the geographical center of the landmass where all six districts met. Skirting around to the one bridge allowing him access to the city, he encountered the other Elemental Masters: Tahu, Gali, Onua, Pohatu, and Kopaka. After a brief discussion, the Toa were ambushed by the Lord of Skull Spiders, an ancient arachnid sentry who guarded the bridge into the city. Uncoordinated, each of the Toa attempted to over-confidently charge their attacker, each being deflected with relative ease. With their individual efforts proving to be fruitless, Onua proposed that the Toa worked together to confront their aggressor as a single unit. After blasting the Lord of Skull Spiders with various burst of elemental energy, the Master of Earth used his Earthquake Hammer to dislodge part of the bridge and send their fallen enemy tumbling into the abyss below. Venturing onwards, the Toa traversed through the remains of another the city's outskirts, passing a number of abandoned huts and overgrown footpaths. Proceeding with caution, the Toa continued to explore the city, eventually encountering an ancient burial ground. However, when Tahu inadvertently triggered an ancient mechanism, two stone walls rose from the ground and cut off their exits. Taking the opportunity to scout the terrain beyond the gate, Lewa took flight and left the group. In his absence, a legion of Skull Warriors sprung from the ground and assaulted the Toa. Caught off-guard, the Toa took up arms against the reanimated aggressors. Under Gali's instruction, Onua summoned a localized earthquake to bury the Skull Warriors. However, the effects of his tremor were more extensive than the Master of Earth had anticipated, damaging a number of nearby buildings and causing the bridge to crumble behind them. With no means of leaving the city, the Toa busied themselves dispatching the remaining Skull Warriors with haste. Rejoining his fellow Toa for the remainder of the battle, Lewa informed the others of an ancient arena he had spotted whilst scouting ahead. After Pohatu damaged the mechanism by throwing a boulder at the gates, the Toa continued their journey. After insisting on exploring the arena and being chastised by Kopaka for deviating from the plan, Lewa took flight once more, intent upon going his own way. Whilst journeying alone, however, the Master of Jungle was assaulted by Skull Slicer, who robbed him of his Golden Mask of Jungle and left him on the outskirts of the arena. When his teammates arrived, Lewa was in a severely weakened state. Through their combined efforts, however, Skull Slicer was defeated and the Golden Mask of Jungle was returned to him, though not without severe damage to the structural integrity of the arena's foundation. Caught in the wreckage, the Toa reflected upon their quest and resolved to finally put their rivalries aside. Digging their way from the rubble, the Masters found themselves in an ancient burial yard in which stood Ekimu's tomb. Unfortunately, shortly after their discovery of the Mask Maker's mausoleum, the Toa were confronted by a pair of Skull Scorpios. Swiftly disarming and overwhelming Pohatu, their reanimated aggressors engaging each of the Toa individually. Thinking swiftly, Lewa drew the Skull Scorpios away from the group and towards Ekimu's tomb, where he dislodged a large stone slab and sent it crashing to the ground, crushing the attackers beneath. Having won the battle, the Toa continued on their quest, ascending the steps and entering the chamber housing Ekimu's sarcophagus. Uniting their elemental powers, the Toa were able to revive the comatose crafter. Awaking from his slumber, Ekimu took flight from the chamber and swiftly assessed the devastation that had befallen the ancient city. Gazing over his devastated home, the Mask Maker informed the Toa of Skull Grinder's efforts to steal and destroy the Mask of Creation before their arrival. The group raced their way towards the furnace, only to encounter Skull Basher. Although he managed to harness the power of Onua's Golden Mask of Earth, the Toa swiftly defeated him. With the brute out of the way, they confronted the Skull Grinder in the central forge. Charging him as one, Lewa and his fellow Toa advanced towards their remaining adversary only for him to don the Mask of Creation and infuse his Mask Stealer Staff with the elemental properties of the mask, knocking the Golden Masks from all six Toa. Left in a weakened state, the Toa struggled to fend off the Skull Grinder while Ekimu sought after a weapon. Following Onua's example and attempting to latch onto the Skull Grinder with the weight of their bodies, the Toa were swiftly overpowered, saved only by Ekimu, who had taken the opportunity to restore his Hammer of Power and swiftly defeated their enemy using the legendary weapon. With the Skull Basher and Skull Grinder apprehended, the six Protectors and a Jungle villager named Harvali entered the chamber and helped carry the Toa into the central forge, where Ekimu endeavored to repair their Golden Masks and re-awaken the Toa. Regaining consciousness once his mask was returned, Lewa rejoined his fellow Toa and celebrated their victory over Makuta's forces, having liberating the Mask Maker City, the ancient homeland of the Islanders. With the original bridge destroyed in the conflict, the Toa set about constructing a new means of access for the other Islanders to access the city. Once repairs had been completed, Tahu and Narmoto willed a series of fireworks into existence, using the bright lights to summon the villagers back to their homeland. Quest for Unity To be added Abilities and Traits Living life on the edge, Lewa is a true daredevil. A cunning rogue, his foolhardy manners often get him into trouble. His rebellious nature is a double-edged sword that the other heroes both love and hate. Lewa's good at finding paths, but they are sometimes good and sometimes lead into trouble. Lewa has power over plants and communes with the wind. Mask and Tools Upon his original arrival on Okoto, Lewa wore the Mask of Jungle. He discarded this Mask when he retrieved the Golden Mask of Jungle. Lewa carries two large battled axes which can split apart to form his X-Glider, which enables him to fly. Forms Appearances *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''A New Legend'' *''Endgame'' Trivia *When it was confirmed that Lewa was a Toa of Jungle, instead of a Toa of Air, in the reboot, great controversy was sparked among the BIONICLE community. By all indications, it appears that Lewa is able to manipulate both the Jungle and Air elemental disciplines. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Okoto Category:Jungle Category:Generation 2